


The Death of Osiris

by blakefancier



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-26
Updated: 2011-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-18 17:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakefancier/pseuds/blakefancier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake doesn't dream; he remembers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Death of Osiris

Blake does not dream; he remembers. Freedom is etched into his bones, knowledge of times past, when sky and land were his only companions, and he roamed them, uninhibited.

He remembers that there is nothing more spiritual than the sound of insects on clear, starry night. And when he closes his eyes, he can still smell incense and feel the chanting thunder rise up from him.

He has been here before; he's lived and died a thousand times, and his death was as important as his life. He's loved a thousand times, and each time the betrayal is a surprise. Each time it stings.

Still he forgives and forgets, lives and dies--

But most importantly, remembers.


End file.
